Harry Snape and the Half Blood Princess
by Megisaduck
Summary: Harry finds out that practically his whole life is a lie. He has a sister, his parents are alive- and they rule a country called Parvia! Royal!Snapes, OP!Aerain, OP!Harry, Alive!Lily, Snily, Severitus, Animagus!Aerain and Animagus!Harry. Starts the summer before first year.


Harry Snape and the Half-Blood Princess Chapter 1

oOo

Summary:

Harry finds out that practically his whole life is a lie. He has a sister, his parents are alive- and they rule a country called Parvia?! Royal!Snapes, OP!Aerain, OP!Harry, Alive!Lily, Snily, Severitus, Animagus!Aerain and Animagus!Harry. Starts the summer before first year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Parvia, any OCs, spin star and Parvanese though. (Parvanese is mostly just me making words from what makes sense, like nega means take because negative is -.)

A/N: I drew Aerain! Find Megisaduck on the Harry Potter Amino and see my post about her!

oOo

Chapter 1: A rainy day

Harry woke with the feeling that he was being watched. He opened his eyes slowly and reached for his glasses. Rain was pounding on his window, as if it was asking to come in. He saw a tiny robin sitting, soaked and shivering on the windowsill.

"That poor bird."

He said, as he opened the window, picked up the bird, and closed it again. Harry placed the robin inside Hedwig's cage and his new owl instantly put her wing around it.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE AND COOK BREAKFAST! NOW!"

He sighed and trudged downstairs. While Harry was cooking breakfast, his mind couldn't help wandering to the robin that was making itself at home in his owl's cage. Unfortunately, his absentmindedness lead to him burning his hand on the stove. He hissed in pain, but continued to cook, knowing that the Dursleys would make it worse if he pointed it out. After breakfast was done, he slowly ascended the stairs to his room. When he opened the door, there was a girl sitting on his bed and the robin was gone. She had bright red hair and green eyes, just like his own. She wore golden tiara with a shiny sapphire on top. Her white dress had green at the bottom and a pale pink ribbon was tied around her waist.

"Who are you?"

Harry asked.

"My name is Aerain Idae, and I'm your sister."

She replied, trying to stay casual and causing Harry's mouth to drop open.

"I have a sister?"

Aerain nodded with a huge smile on her face. All Harry was thinking about was how much she looked like a princess. He couldn't help it when the words,

"You look just like a princess!"

slipped out of his mouth. Aerain chuckled.

"That would be because I am a princess. The Prince family is royal blood, and even though he doesn't like to say it aloud, our father is the King of a small country called Parvia."

Harry's mouth just about hit the floor, but his sister just continued.

"Everyone in Parvia speaks Parvanese, but they all know English as a second language. We're all very independent, too. Oh right, I've gone off topic. Anyway, I'm your sister and I've come here to tell you that mum said that you need to come home because she realised that Dumbledore was lying when he said you were dead."

All of a sudden, Harry went very quiet.

"My mum is dead."

He half whispered. Aerain had a look of fury in her eyes, but it was directed at Dumbledore, Harry could tell.

"Our mum is not dead, and nor is our dad. What's next, he's told you that mum married Potter?"

Harry looked at Aerain with a look that clearly said, 'Exactly'. Aerain facepalmed.

"C'mon. We have to get to Parvia to see mum and dad, otherwise you'll be too confused."

She opened the window and turned into a robin.

Aren't you coming?*

She tweeted at him.

"I can't turn into a bird!"

Harry said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yeah you can. Just think of what kind of bird you want to be, and how much you want to join me.*

Harry followed his sister's orders and thought, 'I want to be a blackbird and join Aerain, I want to be a blackbird and join Aerain, I want to be a blackbird and join Aerain...' and all of a sudden he was a small black bird on a windowsill.

Come on then, let's go!*

The siblings took flight, Harry following Aerain as she swooped between twists and turns on the way to Parvia. The rain wasn't as bad now, just a slight drizzle.

One hour later, Parvia...

Harry and Aerain landed in a large throne room that had four thrones, one of which had several flowers on. They transformed back into humans, Harry now well-practiced after taking several breaks on the journey. Two people, a man and a woman came into the room. The woman made Aerain look like a carbon copy of herself but younger and the man made Harry look like a carbon copy of him but younger.

"Harry?"

Gasped their parents. Harry waved awkwardly at them. The two people ran up to him and hugged him. Then, the man started speaking in another language.

"Playan don- Dumbledore baen madgen! Varia betan-"

Harry seemed to understand it.

"That meddling- Dumbledore is a madman! If he dares-"

"Dad! Harry doesn't speak Parvanese yet!"

Aerain scolded her father. Harry shrugged.

"I understood perfectly well."

Aerain gasped, but their parents just seemed proud.

"Here is proof that my son is going to be the king one day."

The man said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? I mean, I know you're my parents, but who are you?"

Harry asked confusedly.

"Harry, I am Severus Tobias Snape."

His father said, smiling at him. He then gestured to his mother.

"This is your mother, Lily Rose Evans-Snape."

Harry smiled.

"Hello."

Two hours later and everything had been explained. Lily and Severus had already taken him on a tour of the palace, and had promised a tour of Parvi City (the Capital city), but first they had to spread the news that their missing son (for they had not believed that Harry was dead) had been found. Meanwhile, Aerain was teaching Harry a Parvian game called Spin Star. The game was centred around a wooden seven pointed star that spun around. Apparently, there were eight pins for each colour of the rainbow. Every point of the star had a different number on it which gave you a certain amount of points, and you had to balance a pin on a point. Once the pin had balanced, it would stick down. The centre of the star was the hardest to balance the pin on, so it gave you the most points. If the pin fell off, you wold lose the amount of points it was trying to balance on. Whoever had the most points once all the pins were gone, won. After their fourth round of spin star, Harry had finally beaten Aerain.

"Ha! Nega don!"

He exclaimed, before he realised he had just said, 'Take that' in Parvanese. Aerain smirked at him. She was the spin star champion of Parvia, there was no way he could beat her, she had purposely toppled her pins. Before they knew it, their parents had come into the room and they were leaving for their tour of the City.


End file.
